Embodiments of the present invention are directed to sound reproduction and amplification from musical instruments which produce sound through vibrations. The vibrations may be produced within or about an instrument body, such as the resonance of a stringed instrument, or from the string, bar, membrane, bell or chime of the instrument. Common instruments which use a string to produce a sound include by way of example, without limitation, guitars, banjos, mandolins, violins, cellos, violas, basses, pianos, harps, harpsichords and the like. An instrument with a bar would include by way of example, without limitation, a xylophone. An instrument that uses a membrane to produce a sound would include, without limitation, drums and tympani. An instrument that uses bells or chimes would include, without limitation carillons and glockenspiels.
Musicians desire to color the sounds produced by an instrument to achieve a desired sound heard by a listener.